


Further x Than x Friendship

by Conejito_Travieso



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conejito_Travieso/pseuds/Conejito_Travieso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the prelude to the hunters’ assault on the chimera ant compound, Killua manages to finally express his deep feelings for Gon. The other youth reciprocates and the two boys share their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further x Than x Friendship

                Killua found his best friend and confidant sitting cross-legged, slumped against the wall of an unoccupied, bare room that he had appropriated in Knov’s _Fourth-Dimensional Mansion_ for privacy as he thought. The youth’s emerald green jacket had been pitched away in a heap on the floor and his dark hair was an unkempt mess. The silver-haired boy knew that he shouldn’t intrude upon Gon’s space on the rare occasion that the other boy sought solitude, but he had finally summoned the resolve to express how he really felt about their constantly evolving friendship and needed to do so before his determination waned. Depending on how the imminent assault on the chimera ant compound concluded, he realized grimly, he may not ever get another chance to do so.

                “Gon?” Killua greeted his comrade with a tentative smile, casting the dark thought aside.

                The other thirteen-year-old looked up at him, almost surprised to see him. The brooding scowl he wore as his mind was consumed with nightmarish visions of Kite was quickly replaced with the near omnipresent visage of effervescent optimism that Killua had come to expect of him upon seeing his friend. Killua’s smile became more sincere and almost jovial. He had always envied Gon’s ability to only need to focus on one thing at a time and was pleased to be the current object of interest.

                “Gon, I need to talk to you. It’s about something important,” the assassin explained striding forward until he was directly in front of the other adolescent. He dexterously slid to the ground and mirrored his friend’s position.

                Gon cocked his head inquiringly as he hummed once in curiosity.

                “Gon, I,” he paused and gulped nervously before continuing. “I like you a lot. I’m glad I’ve been with you for so long,” he started, attempting to force his voice to remain steady but unable to completely conceal its faint falter.

                The other teenager beamed brightly.

                “I like you a lot too, Killua,” he chirped in response.

                Killua normally found Gon’s honesty and obliviousness endearing and in good balance to his snarkier nature, but resented it this time for forcing him to be more blunt in his delivery.

                “No, Gon. I mean that I really care for you. And I want to be with you,” he expounded, straining to say each syllable without twitching with apprehension.

                Gon Freecs tilted his head in authentic confusion once more.

                “But we’re always together, Killua. We’re a team,” he replied after a moment, cradling the back of his skull in his palms as he closed his eyes and grinned boyishly.

                “I don’t just want to just be together anymore. I want to be more than a team and more than only friends. I want us to be a-” he let the pause hang in the air as he dredged up the last word from the depths of his soul, being completely open with his friend, “-couple.”

                Gon face went blank as he blinked twice, muddled, until the gravity of Killua’s words dawned on him. Gradually he broke out into an unaffected smile once more.

                “Okay,” he replied cheerfully.

                “R-really?” Killua stuttered, taken aback by Gon’s nonchalance about the situation as though it were completely natural to him. Maybe it was, the Zoldyck scion considered. “You understand what I mean?” He asked incredulously.

                Gon grinned broadly and gave a resolute nod, moving to take Killua’s hands in his atop his knees. The assassin’s heart fluttered erratically in his chest with elation, threatening to burst through his ribcage with each beat of his pulse. It echoed loudly in his ears to the point he was sure that his fellow hunter could hear it too. His palms felt clammy from his nerves. He was embarrassed by them, but his friend’s face revealed that if he noticed he didn’t care in the slightest. They had held hands before, usually when Gon was rushing off, dragging Killua behind him to some place or something exciting that he had discovered, but they had never connected like they currently were. The gentle clasp of fingers, the play of skin on skin, was this time a sensation and act of absolute affection, symbolizing their underlying desires.

                The enhancer’s smile diminished slightly and his face skewed to one that suddenly revealed traces confusion and nervousness.

                “What do we do now, Killua?” Gon queried of his best friend. He knew from the indistinct stirring in his loins and from bedtime fantasies over the past months that there was more to be done between them but was unsure of how to proceed, blinded by his own youthful inexperience.

                “Can I...can I touch you?” Killua inquired apprehensively. He bit his lip and swallowed anxiously again in the silence that followed. After all of the danger that he had faced in his young life, this moment, of all things, was what set his nerves on edge the most.

                Gon licked his lips, unsure of how to respond. He truly wanted to feel Killua against him so greatly that words felt not enough to express his eagerness. He opted to nod in shallow, erratic bobs. The corners of his companion’s mouth twitched upward in relief and excitement as he started to inch closer, scooting along the ground where they sat until their knees nearly touched. Both enjoyed the closeness in silence for several seconds until the boy with the eyes the color of the ocean built up the courage to follow through with this request.

                Killua’s hand deftly climbed up the back of Gon’s shirt and met the sensitive flesh on the small of the other boy’s back, each of his fingers thin tracing a line of crackling, azure lightning as it brushed along his skin. His friend shuddered and gasped under the electrifying caress. Despite his size and his youth, Killua’s touch felt strong and masculine, but the almost undetectable tremble of his lithe form gave away that he was as nervous about their first time together as Gon was. With the press of his palm he urged the other adolescent’s body closer to his. The heat between them intensified and in that moment the raven-haired teen knew that he was willing to do anything the young assassin desired of him.

                Killua craned his neck and let his forehead fall against his soon-to-be lover’s collarbone and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he sealed the perfect memory of the two of them together away in his mind. Gon felt his hot breath zephyr past his rapidly rising and falling chest to tease his ribcage. He inhaled, his acute nose close to his friend’s shock of silver hair, and smelled Killua. The boy’s scent was as unique as it was intoxicating; an intense mixture of sweat and ozone. It was not unlike the smell of a sudden thunderstorm. Gon always described the aroma to himself as the smell of passion and determination with only the slightest hint of insecurity.

                “Gon,” Killua whispered huskily. His voice wavered fretfully as he hoped he wouldn’t find himself soon waking disappointed from a wonderful dream. The one word, the fledgling hunter’s name, held immense magnitude. It was an admission of love and a request for its return.

                His best friend could hear the burning need in his voice; a yearning that cried to be sated and was matched by a similar craving within Gon.

                “Killua,” he responded quietly, responding affirmatively to all the words left unsaid but still hanging between them. He was unsure of why they both instinctively kept their voices hushed, but didn’t question it. He didn’t want to spoil the intimacy of the long awaited culmination of their mutual affection.

                Killua raised his face to be level with Gon’s, scant inches from it, and stared into his large, coffee-brown eyes. He leaned forward so slowly that it felt as though it took an eternity to bridge the small gap between them. Gon sat motionless as his confidant lessened the distance that set them apart and began to blur the line between friend and lover. Their lips met. It was just the slighted brush at first, but that gentle peck ignited something within both boys and their souls stirred. Want fueled want and need fueled need.

                The light kiss was quickly followed by a longer, deeper one. Tentatively, Killua tongue intruded and Gon parted his lips to let the moist, pink member in. For several seconds their tongues danced wildly, battling for control. They were unpracticed, but passionate. Empowered by emotion and unfettered by care the two boys’ Nen auras flared riotously about them. The blazing inferno of desire that had blossomed between them began to settle in the teens’ loins. Gon flushed furiously as he felt his phallus swell and press painfully against the cotton prison of his underwear, visibly tenting his shorts.

                Killua, driven by lust and prompted by his friend’s willingness slid his free hand up the front of the playful youth’s shirt. His fingers inched along the other adolescent’s torso, crawling their way toward his nipples which were already erect with excitement. He took the boy’s nipple between his middle- and forefinger and gently squeezed, eliciting a sudden gasp and squirms of pleasure from Gon. It felt magnificent to feel him writhe beneath his slightest touch.

                Gon could feel Killua’s plump erection pressing against his thigh through their clothing. It throbbed with want as they continued to kiss. As the blue-eyed hunter continued to caress him. He loved seeing the cool, calm Zoldyck family veneer be shattered by intense passion and felt a sense of pride in being the catalyst for the change. They kissed in the manner half taught to them by what they had witnessed in movies and real life and half derived from what came naturally to their own bodies. Their Nen energy entwined as readily as their tongues did, and soon, as readily as their bodies would.

                Panting heavily, Killua pulled away, reluctantly withdrawing his hands from his friend’s enticing flesh. For the first time in his short existence his fingers fumbled as he clumsily fiddled with the button and zipper of his shorts, struggling to unfasten them. After what seemed like an eternity he managed to succeed. Rising to his trembling knees, he leaned over Gon and blushed feverishly as he stared down at the eager, innocent boy that he had fallen in love with so long ago. It was finally time for that love to be consummated.

                He slid his shorts halfway down his thighs and with an unsteady hand fished his swollen, aching member out of the fly of his boxers. The air felt chilly around his exposed five-inch length as he rolled back his foreskin to reveal the mushroom-shaped glans of his phallus. A bead of pre-cum oozed out and glistened at its tip. Placing one palm on the wall just above and beside Gon’s head he wrapped his fingers gingerly about his throbbing cock and languidly stroked it several times. His body shuddered with pleasure. He kept his gaze locked on his best friend’s face, which was reddening fiercely to match the shade of his own hot cheeks. Despite the vulnerability he felt being so exposed, he didn’t want to look away. Eventually the solitary bead of milky fluid began to lazily drip to Gon’s leg trailing a gleaming strand of liquid. The oozing became a stream and soon a steady rivulet of pre-cum was leaking from the youth’s pale length.

                Gon was mesmerized by the sight of Killua’s body and the smell of his arousal. He found himself absently massaging his own erection through the fabric of his shorts, unsure of precisely when he began.

                Killua managed to release his grip on his sensitive shaft and reached down to gently clasp one of Gon’s wrists. He guided his friend’s hand onto his erection and, for the first time, the other boy closed his fist around it. The seated hunter felt the intense heat of the soft skin and the slickness of the pre-cum coating his palm. Killua’s cock throbbed with the rapid rhythm of his pulse. Gon fondled and rubbed the quivering organ, reveling in the feel of it and indulging the adolescent he felt for so dearly.

                A quiet moan escaped Killua’s throat as a jet of pre-cum erupted from his phallus and splattered against Gon’s crimson-flushed cheek near his nose. Some dribbled over his lips which were still moistened from their recent kiss. Reflexively, the youth ran his tongue over the creamy substance.

                “So sweet, Killua,” he said with a genuine smile. He had tasted his own emissions several times over the previous several months and found only subtle differences in taste between the other teen’s and his own.

                Panting profusely, Killua resisted the urge to chortle at his friend’s innocent enthusiasm.

                Suddenly finding that he was too hot for comfort, Gon let go of his partner’s penis just long enough to divest himself of his white tank top. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on the boy’s tone frame. His skin was tanned an appealing bronze from many hours spent outdoors. Killua admired his fellow youngster’s body, which was far less scarred than his own. He was tantalized by every contour of Gon’s physique and teased by the v of lean muscle that disappeared down the vibrant green shorts that he always wore.

                Grabbing the base of Killua’s plump member once again, the chocolate-eyed boy leaned forward and opened his mouth, engulfing his friend’s entire dripping length. He let the phallus slide past his pre-cum and saliva slicked lips until his nose was buried in the fabric of the other boy’s underwear. He inhaled deeply again and silently rejoiced in the scent of his partner’s sweat and arousal. Killua’s body quaked as moisture and warmth sheathed his trembling erection, never knowing that anything could bring him so much pleasure. More pre-cum drizzled into Gon’s throat and he tasted the sweet and salty fluid on the back of his tongue.

                As he suckled on his friend’s flesh, Gon followed his instincts and began bobbing up and down along Killua’s rigid length. Careless sparks erupted from where Killua’s palm was still pressed against the wall. With his free hand he gripped a fistful of Gon’s dark hair harder than he meant to, but his partner was so engaged with his task that he didn’t protest or even gasp in surprise. The assassin realized that he had started bucking his hips wantonly into Gon’s mouth. His thrusts were unpracticed and unrestrained, coming unevenly. He unleashed a throaty groan then blushed severely, hoping that Knov’s Nen-conjured rooms were soundproofed amongst themselves.

                Gon was thrilled to bring his companion so much pleasure and redoubled his efforts. He sucked harder and repeatedly buried Killua’s shaft into his throat, letting his tongue dance along it. He near completely withdrew his mouth from his friend’s organ until only his lips were locked around the boy’s half-exposed glans. With surprising deftness Gon wriggled his tongue between the swollen tip of Killua’s hardened member and the sensitive foreskin that covered it. He was rewarded with another gush of pre-cum spraying into his maw.

                Killua huffed as he felt heat and pressure build in his groin and knew that he was drawing close to climaxing. Reluctantly, he forced himself to pull away, stand on unsteady legs, and stumble back a couple of steps.

                “What’s wrong, Killua?” Gon asked. A shining strand of pre-cum bridged the several inch gap between his eager lips and the hunter’s aroused member.

                The other boy breathed heavily for a moment before responding.

                “I don’t want to finish yet,” he explained while grabbing the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulling it up over his head to reveal a scarred yet tone torso. His lithe chest expanded and contracted rabidly. “There is more I want us to do. I want to make you feel like this too first.” He stood fully upright and let his shorts fall to his ankles, aching erection still protruding ostentatiously from the fly of his boxers. He kicked away the fabric bunched up around his legs, letting it slide carelessly away near Gon’s discarded shirt and jacket. He followed shortly after by prying off each shoe and its accompanying sock, and soon the once barren chamber was cluttered with unneeded attire. Finally, Killua hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his underwear. His face flushed a deep shade of crimson as he paused, hesitating to remove his final garment.

                Having spent much time together he and Gon had seen each other undressed many times in the past so he had no reason to feel modest about his body now, especially with his erect member already completely on display, but the situation now felt incredibly different. It was something more intimate and fragile than ever before. After the moment of hesitancy he finished stripping, sliding his last piece of clothing down to the floor.

                Gon gazed longingly at his friend’s body, unsure what to do with the torrent of emotion roiling about inside of him and swelling to a crescendo between his thighs. Killua’s form was ever so faintly muscled. His slender build hid great power. The seated boy’s eyes traveled down past the curves of Killua’s abs to the teen’s crotch. He could see the recently sprouted, alluring silver wisps of pubic hair signaling the start of the youthful assassin’s full ascent into adolescence. Still completely smooth himself, Gon silently envied his best friend.

                His erection pressed even harder and more painfully against the fabric of his shorts, tenting them visibly. It ached to be released.

                “Now it’s your turn,” Killua directed, as if reading his impending lover’s mind.

                Gon nodded wordlessly, ready to finish undressing himself. He slid off his boots and wiggled his toes out of habit. His confidant found it to be an adorable display and smirked openly despite his nerves. The dark-haired youth rose to his feet and began to unbuckle his belt. His fingers fumbled at first in his haste, but before long he was sliding the leather strap free of its belt loops. He unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts and within seconds they were cast aside with everything else, leaving the hunter standing clad in naught but his underwear.

                The white cotton of his briefs stretched to reveal every contour of his hips and his phallus which strained against the cloth at an upward angle away from his body. A dark, damp splotch had formed near the tip of his five inch length where he had been steadily leaking pre-cum while fellating his friend. Gon stopped to caress his erection through the thin material for a moment and gasped as his fingertips played across his cock, teasing the sensitive member. His shaft released another jet of pre-cum into the already moistened cotton before he firmly gripped the waistband and hooked it beneath his hairless sac. He shivered as the heat locked away beneath the fabric of his last stitch of clothing finally dissipated and was replaced by cool air upon exposure.

                Killua dropped to his knees and pressed cheek against Gon’s throbbing penis, letting it leak small rivers of pre-cum onto his face. He felt its persistent warmth against his skin. Licking his lips, he turned and opened his mouth, taking the engorged length fully within it. Gon shuddered an immediately released an unrestrained moan of ecstasy. He continued to quake with pleasure as Killua twisted his tongue along the underside of his lover’s organ, delighting in each tantalizing taste of flesh. He began to bob along the other boy’s length, letting the swollen cock slide effortlessly between his lips, while wriggling his fingertips into the elastic of Gon’s underwear. He slowly slid the final garment off of the other boy who didn’t seem to notice its abrupt disappearance in the slightest.

                Killua let the erect phallus slip totally out of his mouth grasped it delicately from its top side between the base of his palm and his fingertips. He ran his tongue over the entire length repeatedly, lapping at partner’s skin and enjoying every drop of pre-cum that the youth had to offer.

                “It feels so good, Killua,” Gon managed to stammer quietly amidst the other hunter’s eager ministrations.

                His mind flashed to all of the time that they had spent together. Every secret glance up the leg hole of his friend’s shorts as they sat across from one another. Every subtle movement as they pressed against one another for warmth on cold nights outdoors. Everything seemed to take on a whole other meaning. In mere seconds they were transitioning from best friends to lovers and it felt perfectly natural.

                Killua then wrapped his fingers around Gon’s quivering length and stroked it dreamily, letting each jet of pre-cum splash and splatter against his face. He pressed his lips to the teenager’s glans and tenderly kissed the hot, swollen organ while using his free hand to cup Gon’s scrotum and roll his testicles about in his palm, enjoying being able to finally immerse himself in the tactile pleasures of the boy’s flesh. After another minute or so, once Gon’s cock was fully coated in Killua’s saliva and his own fluids, the assassin ceased and stood.

                Gon was about to ask him why he stopped when the assassin suddenly pirouetted and bent forward, body becoming perpendicular. With his left hand, using his middle- and ring-fingers he spread the firm globes of his ass from its center to reveal his puckered hole. He felt incredibly vulnerable being in such a position, but for the first time in his recollection, the teenage Zoldyck didn’t care about his own vulnerability. He moved his right hand to his maw and slid a couple of fingers past his moistened lips. He lubricated the digits with his own saliva, rolling his tongue about them as he imagined them to be Gon’s enticing member once again. Then he reached up between his legs and circled his entrance with the wet fingers, gasping with delight as he twisted the first inch of one within himself to begin stretching his tight ring of flesh.

                “I can’t wait anymore. I want to feel what it’s like to have you inside of me,” he whispered. The youth’s voice was husky and burdened with great desire.

                “Inside?” Gon replied nervously staring down at his own member and remember how it felt moments before, consumed by the heat of heat of his partner’s mouth. His cock pulsed in response, begging to be plunged within the assassin’s body to the hilt. He yearned to feel the bliss of being deep inside Killua and wanted to fulfill his friend’s burning need for that same pleasure.

                The brown-eyed boy stepped forward, aligning the tip of his phallus with the cleft of Killua’s ass while the other adolescent worked his finger deeper within himself and groaned louder as he passed the second knuckle. Any concern over the other’s hearing them had by then been eschewed and only the passion for one another and their bodies remained. Killua writhed as he worked a second finger into his hole aided by the slickness of the pre-cum dribbling down onto it from Gon’s impatient length.

                He twisted his fingers and spread them in an attempt loosen his entrance enough to take Gon for the first time. His breath puffed out in intermittent gasps as his fingertips repeatedly brushed the sweet spot within him and he imagined what pleasure would be forthcoming when the force from his friend’s cock pressed against it. Before long he extracted his digits and grasped each of his upper thighs with his hands, exposing his stretched, pink ring to the other hunter.

                “Take me, Gon!” He pleaded, needing to feel the other boy thrust into him like in the crescendo of all of his midnight fantasies.

                Gon fervently gripped Killua’s hip with one hand and the base of his ready shaft with the other. He rolled his foreskin back slightly and watched as pre-cum oozed from the tip of his wanting member before aligning it with Killua’s waiting hole. The youth shivered with pleasure as he felt the heat on the head of his penis where they touched. Killua practically whined, begged to be filled, and pressed back against his friend’s engorged length.

                Gon closed his eyes and thrust forward, forcing his cock into the hot, tight confines of Killua’s entrance. Inch by inch his shaft slid in, surrounded by heat and pressure. The boy’s hips worked on their own as his instincts began to take over, unrelentingly pressing deeper as Killua’s ass swallowed every bit of flesh he had to give. Their voices entangled into a chorus of blissful moans as the youth’s plump organ brushed past the assassin’s prostate. Both boys’ legs quaked and spasms wracked their bodies. They fought to remain upright.

                Neither ever imagined being able to feel such pleasure.

                For Killua there was some pain from being penetrated for the first time, but nothing nearing what he had endured before, and it was easily drown out by the delightful sensations churning within him.

                In seconds Gon’s pelvis butted up against his lover’s ass. He paused and inhaled deeply, taking in all of sensations whirling about his young body. He let go of the base of his length and reached around Killua, fumbling for the other teen’s twitching phallus. He felt the warm member and wrapped his fingers boldly around it. It unleashed a river of pre-cum that trickled over his knuckles and dripped to the floor. He stroked it, awkwardly pumping away on the swollen shaft with wild abandon, and was rewarded with a series of appreciative moans from his friend’s lips.

                Gon slid nearly free of Killua’s snug entrance until only the mushroom-shaped tip of his phallus remained inside and then shoved his five inches all of the way back in. He repeated the motion several times with erratic and irregular thrusts, bucking with his immature instincts. What he lacked with his inexperience he made up for with energetic enthusiasm for the task at hand. He was driven wild with desire. The heady scent of sweat and sex hung heavily in the air, goading him onward. With each thrust of his hips he felt his knees buckle slightly as he was overcome with the new, pleasurable feelings he was experiencing.

                “You’re so tight, Killua,” Gon cried out as hilted himself into his friend. He felt his sac slap against the back of the other boy’s and marveled at how deep he was able to penetrate him.

                He opened his eyes to glance downward and watch Killua’s hole hungrily devour every inch of his length again and again. Gon’s every moment was accompanied by an enthusiastic grunt, gasp, or groan of pleasure, be it Killua’s or his own. Their bliss-filled voices harmonized into a symphony of ecstasy. Heat and pressure continued to build in the youth’s loins and he knew that he would soon burst and flood his lover with a torrent of his essence. He picked up speed, eventually managing to work himself into a stable rhythm. His heart pounded with excitement.

                Killua felt his cock twitch in his friend’s hand while the other boy’s unyielding shaft repeatedly concealed itself within his ass, repeatedly running across the sweet spot inside of him. He practically melted with pleasure. Each thrust into him, each stroke of his length pushed him closer the precipice of climax. His testicles grew taught and the assassin knew he was drawing close to finishing. The teen’s breath came in inconsistent puffs and his head rolled back as he moaned out loudly. He felt Gon’s fingers dig into his hip, dragging lines of angry scarlet that quickly became a pale white from the pressure.

                “Gon! I’m going to-” he didn’t manage to finish the sentiment before it became reality. His body became tense for a second and then was wracked with spasms as his member gave a final jerk before erupting. A deluge of creamy seed gushed from his organ. He gasped as each shot exploded from his length. Ropes of sticky semen began to coat the back of Gon’s knuckles, his fingers still firmly around the engorged flesh. The pleasure of Killua’s orgasm caused him to tighten his hole considerably around his lover’s cock as he climaxed. The increased heat and force around the other boy’s length pushed him over the edge.

                With one final, powerful thrust, Gon drove his cock into Killua’s ass until the smooth skin of his pelvis pressed tightly against the globes of his lover’s ass once more. He ground his hips, forcing their sacs together, as he reached his own apex of pleasure and howled in delight. His legs wobbled, and he struggled to remain standing as he inundated the young assassin’s insides with a surge of semen. He leaned forward as his phallus quivered and shot within its tight confines, supporting his weight by laying against Killua’s back.

                Killua felt his insides flood with warmth as Gon finished and felt his hot, sweat-streaked form atop him. He was still shaking from his own orgasm as he felt some of his best friend’s seed leak out around the boy’s cock and dribble down his inner thigh. He fought the urge to collapse. He was more exhausted than after any battle he had ever been in and felt more fulfilled than any conclusion reached in those encounters. He managed to remain standing on shaky legs, if only to feel Gon’s form pressed up against him.

                “I love you, Killua,” Gon whispered into his ear. His voice was so gentle and soft that it almost sounded as if he were talking in his sleep.

                Those words were the most precious that the adolescent had ever heard. He smiled sincerely and savored how they sounded.

                “I…I love you too, Gon,” he responded, amazed at the lightness he felt as the words, with all of their intense gravity, finally escaped his lips after being suppressed for so long. He let go of his thighs and stood upright, moving slowly enough to keep Gon and his essence within him for a moment longer. Dazed from his powerful orgasm, the other youth barely had the cognizance to crane his neck over his lover’s and hook his chin gently on the boy’s collarbone. He rested his forehead against Killua cheek with a dreamy smile and continued to fondle his softening length, milking every last drop of seed from it, which dripped in lethargically to the floor.

                An all too short minute later, Gon stepped away and backed up the couple of feet to the wall. As the hunter’s half-flaccid member slid out of Killua he felt cold and empty. Incomplete. He knew he would need Gon from then on more than ever before. The exhausted boy slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, chest still rising and falling with great, heavy breaths. Killua moved to join him and they sat side by side in silence for an indistinct amount of time.

                Gon’s hand snaked out and his finger entwined with Killua’s, grasping his best friend’s hand firmly. The drained adolescent looked turned to look at him.

                Gon smiled broadly.

                Killua merely blushed.


End file.
